What You Want, Baby, I Got It
by klemonademouth
Summary: Outtake from epilogue of We'll All Float On, derived from this line: "Kurt stepped forward, sliding his hands over Blaine's hips and breathing in his ear, 'you are so getting laid tonight.'" Not necessary to have read WAFO to read. Klaine. NC-17.


**A/N: My first smut-fic... *cringes*. Prompted by heathafeath over on tumblr, who asked for an extension of that single line in the epilogue of my now-finished multi chaptered fic, "We'll All Float On". **

**(On a side note, who else is absurdly excited that Blaine is now Blaine A.? YES. WhyamIsoexcitedoverthis)**

**Anyway, so yeah. Here's a little oneshot smut thing for ya while I work on my larger project for the summer (which I'm wicked excited about, by the way).**

**ALSO I'M GOING TO THE GLEE CONCERT TOMORROW NIGHT. CHEERS.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN.  
><strong>

It's almost midnight by the time the last stragglers leave the yard, Finn draped all over Puck's shoulders and yawning and saying he's crashing as soon as they get to Puck's house (and even Blaine knows that's a lie- they'll be staying up playing Halo all night). Blaine has been waiting patiently for the better half of a day with this _tension_ thrumming under his skin- tension that's been there since Kurt bounded down the stairs in _holyfuck_ those _jeans_, and pulled Blaine into a dizzyingly hot kiss.

And there's that smirk now, when Kurt turns to look at him as Rachel blows them both kisses and leaves the yard. And suddenly Blaine is thinking of the heat of Kurt's voice in his ear: _"You are so getting laid tonight_," and he sees the predatory look in Kurt's eyes right now, and thinks, _this is going to be _awesome_._

Kurt's eyes are already dark and hot, and Blaine realizes he's actually _nervous_. It doesn't matter how many times they've done this (which is not _that_ many, because Blaine is not a slut, thankyouverymuch), he still feels jittery when Kurt looks at him like that. Maybe because part of him can't believe that Kurt really wants _him_, maybe because he's afraid one day he'll do something wrong (because there's still so much they _haven't_ done yet), maybe because he can never _tell_, exactly, if Kurt likes what Blaine does because he's always so silent and Blaine just knows he's holding himself in, trying to keep himself from making noises. And Blaine _really_ hates that.

He keeps thinking that one day he'll be able to _change_ that.

But why _one day_? Why not tonight?

His mind is suddenly _flooded _with images- Kurt clinging to him and moaning his name, Kurt gasping out a string of french words Blaine can't understand, Kurt sucking a line of kisses down Blaine's throat, murmuring things that make Blaine's stomach twist and hands shake. Things that are apparently _fine_ for Kurt to murmur under his breath while sneakily copping a feel in a taxi, when Blaine is helpless and quiet and so, _so_ turned on, but are also apparently too embarrassing to say when they're both naked and his cock is in Blaine's mouth.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt murmurs, his eyelashes fluttering in a deceptively innocent sort of way, and he's moving closer to Blaine, step by lovely step.

"I'm pretty sure that's on level with prostitution, judging by the thoughts I'm having," Blaine breathes, and he doesn't even have the time to worry about whether that actually made any sense before Kurt's lips are on his, Kurt's fingers tight on the back of his neck. Blaine's hands scrabble for purchase against Kurt's hips, and he stumbles backwards a bit.

Kurt pulls away, flushed and panting and- _right_, he's saying something. "-Take this upstairs?"

"What?" Blaine asks dumbly, because he's sure that Kurt _was_ speaking English, he just isn't understanding a word of it because Kurt's lips are so damn _red_ and his jawline is _begging _to be licked.

Kurt laughs sharply- god, how is it possible that the sound just turns Blaine on even more?- and takes Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers tightly and tugging him into the house.

They get all the way to the bottom of the stairs leading up to Kurt's room before Blaine seriously _cannot_ take it anymore. He uses leverage from the hand already holding Kurt's to get both his hands around Kurt's wrists and pushes the boy against the wall at the base of the stairs. His mouth is against Kurt's again before Kurt can say anything, and any protests he might have had at the somewhat rough treatment disappear as Kurt melts when Blaine slides his hands up the back of Kurt's shirt. His thumbs rub into the small of Kurt's back and Kurt arches into the touch and makes a small noise that's lost in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine wants to hear more of that. He really, _really_ wants to hear more of that, actually. He pulls away from Kurt's mouth and instead slides his lips to Kurt's ear, running his tongue along the shell and then dipping the tip of his tongue in like he _knows_ Kurt likes. Kurt gasps-a sound he makes often- but Blaine wants _more_. He drags his teeth against the skin below Kurt's ear, and his boyfriend leans into him, his nails digging into his own palms, gasping a little more loudly.

All of the sudden, his hands are scrambling against Blaine's shoulders, pushing him away.

"My room," he pants. "Now."

Blaine's breathing stutters for the millionth time that night as he takes in Kurt's flushed cheeks, his blown pupils, his swollen lips. He can't speak, so he nods as enthusiastically as he can, taking Kurt's hand and following him up the stairs, very, _very_ aware of his hard-on straining against the front of his jeans.

He's so busy unabashedly staring at Kurt's ass in those pants that he doesn't realize they've reached Kurt's room until he's grabbed by the shoulders and pressed up against the door. Kurt's mouth is hot against his and his tongue is tracing the roof of Blaine's mouth. His thigh has slipped in between Blaine's legs and is sliding against Blaine's cock through his jeans and Blaine has to break the kiss because he's breathing way too hard.

He stills the movements of Kurt's thigh against him by planting his hands on Kurt's hips. "Inside," he manages, realizing afterwards how that could've sounded.

Kurt takes it in the right way, though, all but throwing his door open, pushing Blaine inside, and kicking it shut behind him.

It's Blaine who reaches out this time, tugging Kurt against him in a fierce kiss and slotting their hips together. This time, Blaine feels Kurt's hard on rubbing against his and he has to pull away a second time, tipping his head forward onto Kurt's shoulder and gasping for air.

Kurt's hand sneaks down in between them and cups Blaine through his jeans, rubbing at him until Blaine thinks he might _die_.

"_Fuck_, Kurt," Blaine bites out, and he feels Kurt's breathing hitch, and _that's_ never happened- not that he's ever noticed, anyway. He pulls away further, taking a few moments to steady his voice before speaking.

"Do- do you like that, Kurt?" his voice is rough and low and he kind of thinks he sounds like a bear until he sees Kurt's eyes widen a fraction, and Kurt's turning his head, and Blaine can see red creeping up his neck.

Suddenly the mood is softening from frantic into a strange kind of nervous Blaine isn't sure he likes. They're still standing beside Kurt's bed, shirts pushed askew, hair sticking out in all directions, cocks straining at their jeans, and Kurt isn't looking at him.

His fingers curl around Kurt's jaw gently, and he tilts Kurt's face to look at him. "Hey," he says, and he isn't exactly proud of how rough and shaky his voice is, but he pushes on anyway. "You know how much I like it when we have sex, right?"

Kurt flushes even more darkly and mumbles something.

"So how come you can be all confident and sexy outside the bedroom, but as soon as we start to be more... intimate, you won't say anything? I'd really, _really_ like to know what you like." He clears his throat.

Kurt's neck is still red. "It isn't enough for me to just say that I love everything you do?"

Blaine shakes his head. "You take control when we have sex and you know exactly what I like and _fuck_, Kurt, you have no idea how hot that is-" except Blaine's thinking maybe Kurt does know, because of the way his hands slip into Blaine's back pockets and his breathing hitches. "But I want to know how to turn _you_ on-" he whispers, his lips against Kurt's ear-

And it must be too much for Kurt, because he's pushing Blaine down on the bed with surprising force and sliding on top of him, kissing down his jaw, sucking at a spot on his collarbone hard enough to leave a hickey, because he knows how much Blaine loves it when Kurt leaves marks behind, something Blaine can press his fingers against and still _feel_ days later.

But this isn't about _him_, he thinks as Kurt begins unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest, trying to slid the shirt off Blaine's shoulders. This is about _Kurt_. And he flips both of them over with the upper-body strength of a swimmer, and leans over Kurt, planting his hands on either side of Kurt's head.

Kurt's face is still flushed, his normally pale eyes so dilated they're nearly completely black. His hair is a mess, and that somehow makes Blaine feel even hotter, if that was possible. He ducks down to press his lips to the spot just below Kurt's ear, then breathes, "you have to tell me what you like."

Kurt's breathing goes shallow, and Blaine smiles victoriously. He straddles Kurt's legs and attacks his neck, focusing every effort on leaving as many marks as possible on that pretty, pale skin, but listens as carefully as is possible for Kurt's reactions.

He licks along the scar on Kurt's neck, and hears the quick intake of breath, sees the way Kurt's head falls to the side, further exposing his throat to Blaine. "Blaine," Kurt whispers, and it's a _start_. Blaine rewards his vocal outburst by sucking the spot into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, running his teeth across it.

So Kurt's neck isn't particularly sensitive, aside from that scar. He files that away under his mental notes and pulls Kurt up, tugging his flimsy summer shirt off over his head, tossing it off to the side.

He considers it a testament to his skill in bed when Kurt doesn't even check to make sure the piece of clothing hadn't landed somewhere that could be potentially hazardous to it.

He kisses and kicks his way down Kurt's chest, getting the occasional light sigh- until his tongue swipes across one of Kurt's nipples.

Kurt actually _arches_ off the bed, his hips lifting and stuttering against Blaine's chest as he lets out a low moan.

_Yes_, Blaine thinks, his cock giving a tense throb, and closes his lips around the nipple to suck.

"Blaine," Kurt grinds out, his teeth clenching together to stop the noises from escaping.

"Hey, no, stop that," Blaine says, releasing his nipple and looking up at him with what he knows Kurt has dubbed his 'puppy dog' eyes. "I wanna hear."

After a moment's hesitation, Kurt nods, and Blaine returns his attention to Kurt's chest, letting his hands slip down Kurt's body to his pants.

He _groans_ in frustration around Kurt's nipple when he gets to the buckle and realizes it's one of those _intricate_ ones that he wouldn't be able to figure out even if he could see what he's doing.

Kurt throws his arms up and pushes Blaine away, his chest heaving a little, his eyes crazier than usual as his hands fly to his belt, undoing whatever that contraption is in .2 seconds, shimmying the skin-tight pants down over his thighs to his calves, where Blaine grasps them and pulls them off and throws them to the floor, making his way back up Kurt's legs until he gets where he wants to be again.

Which is with his face right at the waistband of Kurt's boxer-briefs, which are eggplant purple and should not be nearly as hot as they are. He wants to lick along the elastic. He wants to tug them off with his teeth (but the last time he tried that, it didn't exactly happen the way it does in porn, and they'd sworn _never again_).

But it's _there_, the goal, and his mouth is actually starting to water a little because he really, _really _wants to suck Kurt's cock but he's not going to unless Kurt asks. Because he wants to hear Kurt _ask_ and for once, he'd like to hear Kurt fall apart while his mouth is on him.

He breathes once, letting his nose drift ever-so-slightly against the fabric straining over Kurt in front of him, then pulls back. He has to suppress a smile when he sees Kurt's dick twitch in his boxers. Only a few seconds more and-

"_Blaine_."

Blaine looks up, schooling his face into an innocently inquiring sort of face. "Yes?"

"_Please_."

"Please what?" Blaine asks, not even attempting to hide his grin anymore.

"_Blaine_," Kurt groans this time, and _oh_. That's. Okay. Blaine isn't sure how much longer he can actually keep himself from ripping Kurt's underwear down his legs and taking Kurt in his mouth, if Kurt's going to keep talking like that.

"_Kurt,_" Blaine mimics, his voice not nearly as steady as he wishes it could be.

Kurt sits up on his elbows, his eyes locking with Blaine. They're frantic-looking, wild, and something dark and hot twists all the way up through Blaine's stomach and chest because _wow_, he has a really hot boyfriend.

"_Suck my cock_," Kurt all-but growls and Blaine groans like something out of a porno before leaning over and sinking his mouth around Kurt, because that's at least the way he _knows_ Kurt likes it when it comes to blow jobs- straight and to the point.

Kurt, at least, _definitely_ knows how Blaine likes it, because his hands come down to tangle in Blaine's hair and he tugs a little and Blaine can't stop the little moan that breaks from his throat at the feeling.

Kurt's gone all silent again, and Blaine isn't really happy about that. He can just _tell_ that Kurt's holding in all sorts of wonderful noises and words and he wants to hear them, so he pulls away with a lewd sort of popping noise and just stares at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes fly open and he glares at Blaine. Blaine's always hated having that glare directed at him but he sure as hell isn't backing down now because he's certain that all this will serve to do is make their sex life a billion times better.

"Blaine," Kurt snaps, and Blaine actually feels like _laughing_ and what's _wrong_ with him? "Put your mouth back on me. Now."

"You're being too quiet," Blaine says, actually having to fight the urge to just give it up and put his mouth back on Kurt's cock because Kurt's being stubborn when Blaine knows all they both _really_ want him to do is put his mouth back where it was.

The hand holding Blaine's hair tugs upwards, and Blaine's eyes are forced up, too, until he makes eye contact with Kurt. Kurt's face is flushed, his eyes determined in a way Blaine only really ever gets to see outside the bedroom.

"I will do _whatever_ you want me to," Kurt says, and his voice is almost a growl, and Blaine nearly comes in his pants. "I will say whatever you want me to and be as loud as you want me to. Just _don't stop_, _please_."

Blaine holds his gaze for a moment, then, keeping eye contact, he lowers his head again and kisses the inside of Kurt's thigh, running his tongue and teeth over a spot just beside where Kurt actually wants him to be.

"Blaine," Kurt pants. "Back- back on my cock. Now."

Trying not to grin, Blaine slides his lips back over the head of Kurt's cock and just leaves them there- not moving, just resting.

Kurt groans, and the sound makes Blaine still-clothed dick twitch. "_Move_, Blaine."

Blaine bobs his head a little.

Kurt's propping himself up on his elbows and glaring at Blaine again, and maybe Blaine shouldn't find that sexy but he so, _so_ does. "Blaine, you know what I mean."

He pulls his mouth off again, arching an eyebrow. "I want to hear it, Kurt."

"Why can't I just tell you to suck me off?" Kurt groans, his head hitting the pillow. "You _know_ what that means."

He eyes Kurt for a moment, decides that Kurt isn't going to say anything unless Blaine really works to _make_ him. So he sinks his mouth back over Kurt's cock, relaxing his throat as much as possible to take Kurt as far into his mouth as he can, running his tongue along the vein he can feel there, lapping up the pre-come that's slowly filling his mouth.

Kurt's teeth are gritted, and there's a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He's trying too hard to hold it in. Blaine can tell because of the way his neck is arching, veins straining against his skin. The hand that isn't gripping his hair is fisted in the bedsheets.

It's a _good_ blowjob he's giving Kurt, he thinks to himself as he mouths around the head of Kurt's dick. But Kurt's _still_ holding in.

Porn isn't exactly realistic, especially in terms of a teenage relationship. Blaine knows this. But he also knows he needs to _do_ something, so he relaxes his throat even further and _moans_ around Kurt's erection.

Kurt's spine bends off the bed, and his mouth falls open in a gasp, then a "_fuck, Blaine_," and _that's_ ridiculously hot, hearing Kurt swear like that, like Blaine's really _doing_ something to him. It makes Blaine want to be better, to hear more of that.

He brings his hands up to grip Kurt's thighs, and sliding his eyes as far as they'll go in his head until his gaze is locked with Kurt's. A string of french words bursts from Kurt's mouth, _just like_ in Blaine's fantasy, and Blaine has to close his eyes before he's overwhelmed by _that_ particular visual.

"Blaine- don't- don't _stop_, god, Blaine-" and Kurt's babbling, and it's _hot_, hotter than it should be, and Blaine's fingers dig into Kurt's thighs because he's shaking from holding himself back.

"_Fuck me_," Kurt gasps, and Blaine has to pull off and push away from Kurt, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing the heel of his palm to the front of his pants because holy-

"What?" he finally manages.

Kurt pushes himself up, curling his knees to his chest in a protective way. Like he's embarrassed to let Blaine see his body, regardless of how many times they've been naked together. "I want you to fuck me," he repeats, but his voice is unsure this time, a little shaky. "You- you don't want to?"

"No!" Blaine assures him quickly, reaching out to clasp a hand over Kurt's knee, the closest part of him that he can reach. "I _really, really_ want to, Kurt. We've just- we've never-"

"I know." Kurt's _so_ red, and it's adorable. "But I- I've been thinking about it, a lot." His knees are shaking under Blaine's hand. "And I want you to fuck me."

He's shaking harder now, so Blaine removes his hand from Kurt's knee, clambers towards his boyfriend, and kisses him softly. It's comforting, the way Kurt relaxes instantly under him. The way he _trusts_ him.

"I love you," he murmurs against Kurt's lips, and he feels his boyfriend relax completely under him, returning the kiss softly, slowly.

Blaine falls to the side on the pillows, cuddling up against Kurt until his arm is wrapped around his waist, his lips brushing against Kurt's temple as he speaks. "We'll only do this if you're sure and if you're ready."

Kurt makes an impatient noise, searching for Blaine's hips and tugging until Blaine's back on top of him again. He holds Blaine's gaze, his expression stoic, and thrusts upwards. Blaine's eyes roll back in his head.

"I want to do this," Kurt hisses, sliding his hands up and down Blaine's back. "Do you believe me now?"

"I believe you," Blaine answers, his voice broken.

"You are so hot," Kurt murmurs, which isn't something Blaine gets to hear from him that often- not when they're like _this_, anyway. Kurt's hands are slipping from his shoulderblades down his back, to the waistband of his jeans and under-

Kurt lets out a choked noise against his lips as his hands come to rest on bare skin. "I see you chose to go commando today," he says, his voice higher than before.

Blaine lets out a breathless laugh against his lips. "Too hot for underwear."

Kurt makes an incoherent noise, reaches around the the front of Blaine's jeans, and unfastens them with a dexterity Blaine is actually envious of for a second. He lets Blaine slide away long enough to push them off, along with his already-unbuttoned shirt, then tugs him back, groaning into Blaine's mouth as his fingers dig into the divets at the small of his back.

"I have-" Kurt finally manages to gasp out, gesturing a little towards his side table.

Blaine almost snorts, because Kurt must be _really_ gone if he thinks Blaine doesn't know where he keeps his lube. He doesn't, though. He kisses Kurt again, reaching blindly for the drawer and groping for the tiny bottle as he sucks Kurt's tongue into his mouth.

Kurt gasps, making a noise that sends the last bit of blood in Blaine's body rushing to his groin. His fingers close around the tiny bottle and he scrambles back, urging Kurt to sit up, as he spreads the lube over his fingers.

Kurt's shaking a little again, his eyes on Blaine's fingers, and Blaine reaches out to stroke his free hand up and down Kurt's thigh. "Relax," he breathes. "Spread your legs a little for me."

Kurt blushes at this- actually blushes!- and does as Blaine has asked him.

He goes slow, remembering how it had hurt for his first time. Kurt's eyes slip shut, his breathing evening out as Blaine presses in one finger, then a second. He watches Kurt's face.

After a moment, Kurt's eyes open, and he whispers, "move."

Blaine wants to ask him if he's sure, if he's okay, but he knows by the expression on Kurt's face that he'll be killed if he does, so he stays silent and does as Kurt says.

He gives Kurt a moment to adjust, then twists his fingers up, searching... _there_.

A noise rips from Kurt's throat, and he looks like he _wants_ to care about how that sound but just can't find the ability to. His hands twist in the sheets as he finds air again and pants, "more."

Blaine hesitates with the third finger until Kurt's fingers relax in the sheets and he's begging,_ begging_ for more- and the things that _does_ to Blaine, it's kind of a wonder he hasn't come yet, just from getting to see and touch Kurt like this.

He slips a third finger in, twisting, rubbing until Kurt grabs his wrist and forces him to halt his actions. Kurt's face is screwed up- not in pain, but in concentration.

"You all right, babe?" Blaine asks as soon as he can find his voice again, and he doesn't use that pet name often because he thinks it might irritate Kurt, but sometimes it slips out during sex and _then_, Kurt doesn't seem to mind so much.

"Just- just give me a minute," Kurt whispers, and that's when Blaine realizes that Kurt is concentrating as hard as he can on _keeping it together. _

He slides his fingers out slowly, planting a kiss on Kurt's shoulder as he does. "Breathe," he advises.

"Easier said than done," Kurt mutters, but gradually his breathing slows and his hands unclench. He smiles at Blaine a little sheepishly. "I just want this to last."

"It won't," Blaine says, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. "Because we're teenagers." He takes in Kurt's momentarily stricken expression, and adds, "but it'll be so, _so_ good while it _does_ last."

There's a hitch in Kurt's breath as his eyes run down Blaine's body, and for the first time since they begun, Blaine lets himself do the same. For a moment, it's enough- Kurt has a beautiful, amazing, sexy as hell kind of a body- but then it's not, and Blaine needs to touch.

He coughs. "Condom?" he asks, before he gets ahead of himself. He hadn't felt any in the drawer where Kurt normally keeps them.

"No," Kurt says, and reaches out to run a finger along Blaine's collarbone.

It's strange how much that simple touch affects Blaine, after all they've been doing. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. "No condoms?"

"No _condom_," Kurt corrects, and Blaine opens his eyes.

"Kurt-"

Kurt holds his gaze, and Blaine knows him well enough by now to know what Kurt is saying to him.

And what he's saying actually makes sense. Because they've only ever done this with _each other_, and now that they've done it enough times and this time has been the _best one yet_ and they haven't even actually had sex yet, but Blaine thinks it's because they're sort of familiar with it now...

"Okay," he breathes finally, and leans forward to kiss Kurt, because that seems like a good place to start with this. There's a little preparation on his part (which takes longer than it should because Kurt is peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses and he's having trouble remembering how to do breathing), and then he's pushing Kurt's legs back, and lining himself up, and taking a deep breath. They've never done it this way before.

Kurt reaches out, a reassuring expression on his face, and Blaine's pushing in. It's difficult at first- he has to stop twice, for _both_ of their sakes, because he doesn't want to hurt Kurt and because he's fairly sure that he's going to ruin everything by coming early if he doesn't.

Finally, _finally_, he's there and he's in and it already feels _so_ good for him that he knows his focus has to be on making it feel good for Kurt, too, because right now he can tell it just doesn't. Maybe not bad, necessarily, but not good, either. He reaches down to push some hair away from Kurt's forehead, and Kurt catches his palm and presses his lips against it, murmuring "_move_, Blaine."

Blaine pulls back a little, pushing back in, and Kurt lets out a little gasp. _God_, this is not going to last long_,_ not for Blaine, at least, because Kurt's far too hot and tight and his skin is so warm and the sounds he's making are going to kill Blaine, he's sure of it.

He leans down to kiss Kurt, something in the angle changes, and they both gasp. Kurt's heels come to dig into the small of Blaine's back and Blaine's rocking faster now, disconnecting their mouths because he can't _breathe_. Kurt's gasping out words, too- Blaine catches his name in there amidst a string of French words- and he murmurs Kurt's name, over and over into the sweat-soaked skin of Kurt's shoulder.

He's achingly hard- has been since they started- and it feels like there have been _hours_ of foreplay. This really is not going to last long, and he tries to regret it, but can't find the ability to at the moment.

Kurt's hands have come up to cup his face now, his breathless voice whispering, "I love you, I love you, I love you," his hands surprisingly gentle against Blaine's jaw.

Blaine lifts his head to kiss him, and Kurt comes without Blaine touching his cock. He cries out, his back arches, he _squeezes_ around Blaine's cock- and Blaine falls over the edge as well, crying Kurt's name against his lips as he comes harder than he can _ever_ remember coming before.

It takes a moment for both of them to come to, for their heartbeats to slow to a reasonable pace, and then Blaine pulls out gently, his eyes searching Kurt's face as he does.

There's a slight curve to Kurt's lips- a very small smile, and it's enough to make Blaine's head fall to his boyfriend's shoulder. He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, listening to his heartbeat.

After a moment, Kurt exhales. "That was..."

"It _was_," Blaine agrees, letting his fingers trace patterns on Kurt's chest.

Kurt shifts a little, laughs. "I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful," Blaine disagrees, on instinct, kissing above where he's pretty sure Kurt's heart is.

"No, I mean, I'm a mess," Kurt says, looking at his stomach. "You are, too."

_Right_. Blaine reaches for the box of tissues on Kurt's bedside table. Kurt wrinkles his nose. "They'll do for now, but only because I want to cuddle. We'll have to shower later."

"The water-conserving kind of shower?" Blaine asks hopefully, swiping a few tissues across Kurt's stomach.

Kurt laughs softly, and Blaine looks up to meet Kurt's eyes. There's a fond smile playing on his lips, and Blaine's breath actually catches. Kurt's lying loose-limbed beneath him, hair in disarray, eyes lazy, mouth swollen and red. Blaine has one of those moments when he can't believe how astonishingly _beautiful_ his boyfriend is.

Kurt's voice is shy when he says, "Blaine?"

"Right, no, yeah, I'm here," Blaine said, tucking himself back into Kurt's side. Kurt's arms come to wind around Blaine. His voice is soft and still shy when he says, "I... I liked that."

"So did I," Blaine murmurs, and Kurt turns his head until their mouths are touching.

"Why do you think it was so different?" Kurt's lips brush Blaine's as he speaks.

"Because you told me what you wanted," Blaine breathes, and closes that last millimeter between their lips. It's not the _only_ reason, of course- far from it. But right now, it's really the only reason that actually _matters_.

**A/N: And then Blaine woke up and it was all a dream and Kurt was never real and he's in his dorm room at Dalton. The end.**

**JK.  
><strong>


End file.
